Recent years, attention is being focused on a smartphone and an information device in the shape of a watch (hereinafter referred to as a wrist information device) which operates in cooperation with a smartphone. Such information device may perform high-level information processing by itself, or in cooperation with each other (for example, see JP 2002-152327 A).
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an information processing system includes:                an information device configured to execute a predetermined function; and        a wearable information device configured to communicate with the information device, wherein        the wearable information device includes                    a memory unit configured to store device identifying information used for identifying the information device registered in advance,            an image taking unit configured to take an image of an object in a direction of line of vision of a user,            a confirmation unit configured to confirm the presence or absence of the information device in the image taken by the image taking unit, by image analysis based on the device identifying information stored in the memory unit, and            a notification unit configured to notify the information device of a result of the confirmation of the information device by the confirmation unit, and                        the information device includes                    a function executing unit configured to execute the predetermined function on the basis of the result of the confirmation of the information device notified from the notification unit of the wearable information device.                        
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an information processing system includes:                an information device configured to execute a predetermined function; and        a wearable information device configured to communicate with the information device, wherein        the wearable information device includes                    a memory unit configured to store device identifying information used for identifying the information device registered in advance,            an image taking unit configured to take an image of an object in a direction of line of vision of a user,            a confirmation unit configured to confirm the presence or absence of the information device in the image taken by the image taking unit, by image analysis based on the device identifying information stored in the memory unit, and            a control unit configured to control execution of the function of the information device on the basis of a result of the confirmation by the confirmation unit, and                        the information device includes                    a function executing unit configured to execute the predetermined function on the basis of the control by the control unit of the wearable information device.                        
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an information processing system includes:                an information device configured to execute a predetermined function; and        a wearable information device configured to communicate with the information device, wherein        the wearable information device includes                    an image taking unit configured to take an image of an object in a direction of line of vision of a user, and            an image transmitting unit configured to transmit the image taken by the image taking unit to the information device, and                        the information device includes                    a function executing unit configured to execute the predetermined function,            a memory unit configured to store device identifying information used for identifying the information device registered in advance,            a confirmation unit configured to confirm the presence or absence of the information device in the taken image transmitted by the wearable information device, by image analysis based on the device identifying information stored in the memory unit, and            a control unit configured to control execution of the function of the function executing unit on the basis of a result of the confirmation of the information device by the confirmation unit.                        
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an information device in an information processing system formed of the information device configured to execute a predetermined function, and a wearable information device configured to communicate with the information device, the information device includes:                a function executing unit configured to execute the predetermined function;        a memory unit configured to store device identifying information used for identifying the information device registered in advance;        a confirmation unit configured to confirm the presence or absence of the information device in a taken image, in which an object in a direction of line of vision of a user of the wearable information device is taken, transmitted by the wearable information device, by image analysis based on the device identifying information stored in the memory unit; and        a control unit configured to control execution of the function of the function executing unit on the basis of a result of the confirmation of the information device by the confirmation unit.        
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a wearable information device in an information processing system formed of an information device configured to execute a predetermined function, and the wearable information device configured to communicate with the information device, the wearable information device includes:                a memory unit configured to store device identifying information used for identifying the information device registered in advance;        an image taking unit configured to take an image of an object in a direction of line of vision of a user;        a confirmation unit configured to confirm the presence or absence of the information device in the image taken by the image taking unit, by image analysis based on the device identifying information stored in the memory unit; and        a notification unit configured to notify the information device of a result of the confirmation of the information device by the confirmation unit.        
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a wearable information device in an information processing system formed of an information device configured to execute a predetermined function, and the wearable information device configured to communicate with the information device, the wearable information device includes:                a memory unit configured to store device identifying information used for identifying the information device registered in advance;        an image taking unit configured to take an image of an object in a direction of line of vision of a user;        a confirmation unit configured to confirm the presence or absence of the information device in the image taken by the image taking unit, by image analysis based on the device identifying information stored in the memory unit; and        a control unit configured to control execution of the function of the information device on the basis of a result of the confirmation of the information device by the confirmation unit.        